


Teammates

by Trainer_Kyng



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Other, Pokephilia, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainer_Kyng/pseuds/Trainer_Kyng





	1. Chapter 1

It started out when Spike was still a Rockruff, small enough that you could share your twin-sized bed with him at night with no issue at all. When he was cute and tiny, and could curl up under your blankets with you to keep warm.

You’d seen the other grunts in Po Town love on their Pokémon, big and small, male and female alike. The grunts you lived with frequently engaged their Pokémon into rutting with them.

It had made your pussy wet when you’d seen your roommate fuck his Salandit, the lithe Pokémon’s cock drizzling hot pre-cum on the sheets below it, and you’d been forced to push your thighs together to keep from touching yourself while you watched your other housemate get eaten out by her Golbat.

 

You were curious, and your only Pokémon to try anything with was Spike without asking someone else to borrow theirs.

So you’d let him under the covers like normal, shed your boxers and started rubbing your clit until you were dripping and the little Rockruff got the clue.

His tongue had felt amazing from the start, rough and textured just right as he laved over your hole again and again. Night after night, the Pokémon buried his nose in your snatch, not even needing prompting after a while.

It didn’t stop when he evolved. In fact, Spike became even more aggressive with you, shoving his tongue inside your core to taste you deeply, drawing you to shaky, full-body orgasms multiple times every night.

Your roommate found you this time, on your hands and knees already while Spike roughly licked at your tight channel, the Lycanroc’s snout pressed into your most intimate places.

Nero didn’t even seem phased, but you could tell he was interested as he set his things down and tossed off his hat and mask before coming over to kneel by your head. “Look at you, already making sloppy noises with that tongue buried in you. Been at it a while, Kyng?”

You manage to moan out a “yes!” in between deep strokes of Spike’s tongue, making you shudder and squeeze around the appendage inside you.

“He’s pretty excitable huh?” Nero reaches up to run a hand through your hair before forcing you to look down between your legs so you can see Lycanroc’s paws planted against your thighs and his cock poking out of his sheath. “You still haven’t let him ruin that cute cunt of yours, have you?”

“N-no…”

“Wanna try it? I’ll help.” The grunt eagerly licked his lips and climbed up onto the bed with you before you could even protest or agree. That’s why you liked Nero, really. He took hold of the reigns for you, from when he brought you to Po Town, to the bedroom, to battles out on the islands. Nero took care of you, and you enjoyed every second of it.

He planted his crotch in front of your face and freed his cock for you, pressing it to your lips with an insistent command. “Suck it.” You open your mouth for him obediently and swallow down what you can with the weird angle while you watch him scoot under your body toward Spike.

You see him lick, then suck the canine Pokémon’s member into his mouth, and you watch in awe as the cock between his lips swells larger and stiffens. He pulls back with an exaggerated pop, then adjusts himself so he’d kneeling above you, his own dick still insistently pushing down your throat.

You moan softly when Spike pulls away, his tongue leaving you wanting, and then your roommate’s hands spread your rear holes wide to your Pokémon.

“Hey Spike, want a treat?” Your roommate coos at him, and you hear Spike whine. “Come here, that’s a good boy…” Nero helped your partner Pokémon up onto your hips, gently pulling him up until his paws were around your waist. “You ready, Kyng?” Nero pets your hair, tilting your head up so he can look in your eyes. “Because Spike is whether you are or not.”

The Lycanroc eagerly started to hump you, letting out a growl as he tried to get himself inside you, letting out a pathetic whine when he couldn’t right away.

Nero bent over you again, and you gagged slightly on his cock while he helped your Pokémon press inside you.

You choked out a moan around Nero’s dick as Spike filled you, moving eagerly, inside you.

It was nothing like sex with other humans, really. The feel of his cock was different, and he was so much hotter than any other dick you’d ever had. It seemed like his member just kept getting larger inside you with every thrust.

Nero pulled back enough to watch you suck his dick and get fucked by your partner, his hand tangled up in your hair.

“How’s that cock feel, baby?” He coos at you, thrusting himself down your throat while you groaned and whined under him. “That good, huh?” He let out a small moan of his own, choking you on his dick again for a moment. “Imagine how it’s gonna feel when he knots you.”

You can’t help the sound that escapes you at the idea, and the one that follows right behind it when the base of Spike’s member starts to swell inside you.

“Oh, there it is.”

You came hard when Spike slammed himself into you and kept trying to move, a small howl escaping him as he started to fill you with hot cum.

You pull yourself off of Nero’s dick to moan, and your friend takes it in stride, stroking himself to a quick, messy finish on your face.

You’re a boneless mess, laying face down on Nero’s lap as Spike turns around and tries to pull himself out of you, and fails, his knot firmly inside you.

Nero slipped away from you, and you let out a pitiful whine at the loss of contact. He comes back a couple moments later, using a wash cloth to clean your face off. “Hey, next time, we should let Salandit join. His cock would stuff that tight ass of yours perfectly.”

You moan softly, closing your eyes and laying on your mattress rather uncomfortably until Spike’s knot goes down and he can finally tug out of you.

He lays down beside you and licks at his member to clean it while Nero uses the wash cloth to clean up you. Eventually, your boneless body is tucked into the covers, Spike curled up beside you, and Nero laid out on the bed across from you.

“…thanks Nero.”

Nero’s chuckle accompanies his words, and it makes you settle into sleep easily. “Any time, Kyng.”


	2. Teammates Two

Nero’s got two fingers buried in your cunt and his thumb strumming your clit while he works your other hole open with his tongue. Long swipes, teasing swirls, and rough drilling have your rear becoming more and more pliant, and his constant attention to your sex makes you drip with need.

His Salandit and your Lycanroc are watching with rapt attention, both already sporting erections that twitch every time you moan.

“Mmm… I think that hole is ready for my fingers now.” Nero sits up behind you and pulls his fingers away while you squeeze adamantly to try and keep them where they are. Of course, he ignores that in favor of grabbing the tube of lubricant out his pocket.

You hear it snap open, then feel some drizzling down the crack of your arse before he brings his hand up to catch the liquid on his fingers. He teases around the hole with the tip of one digit before pressing it into you and making you whine at the feeling. Nero forces your legs apart more with he knees between them, and you feel the head of his cock brush against your clit a few times before he sinks his length into your wet pussy. Both of you moan when he gets inside, and you shake a little when he starts to thrust slowly, moving the finger in your ass in tandem.

He presses another finger into you and you see stars for a moment, gasping at the full feeling in both your holes. When he deems you ready, he slips his fingers from you and calls both your Pokémon onto the bed.

He arranges them and you how he wants, and soon you’re sucking on Spike’s hard canine cock while Dart is laying on your back. Nero lubes up the reptilian Pokémon’s cock and guides it into your rear entrance, then lets Dart take over and start fucking your hole as hard as his little hips will allow. Thankfully, he’s not much bigger than his partner’s fingers, so you don’t feel anything but pleasure as you nurse Spike’s dick and get fucked in all holes.

You come from the stimulation rather quickly, but the Grunt and your partners show no signs of stopping. In fact, they use you more fervently, each of them slamming their hips into you faster and harder until it feels like you don’t stop orgasming at all.

They give you no reprieve to catch your breath, but you know that you could reach back and squeeze Nero’s thigh to make them stop. You don’t, of course. You’re enjoying the rough fucking more than anything right now.

Spike tries to shove his throbbing cock down your throat while Nero and Dart try their best to get as deep in you as your body will allow. Spike’s the first to cum, and you manage to get a hand around his knot to keep him from forcing it between your lips. You moan happily at the taste and feeling of hot, salty cum filling your throat and mouth. When he pulls away to lick himself clean, Dart shoves himself deep in your arse and comes with a shaky cry. Molten hot jizz leaks into you, and you shudder at the sensation, warmth spreading up your body even when he pulls away and climbs off you.

Nero watches the two Pokémon finish before pounding you into the mattress with long thrusts of his hips, making you whine while he groans above you. He pulls himself out of you, making you whimper a bit, looking back at him in time to see him come on your rear, painting white lines across your already pale skin.

He gives you a gentle swat on the ass and stands up, heading toward the bathroom to get a washcloth, you think. When he comes back, he cleans your mouth off before taking care of both your holes and ass, and when you’re finally clean, you flop over onto your side.

Nero leaves again for a moment, then comes back, telling you to ‘scoot’ softly, his hands pushing you closer to the wall before he climbs into bed with you and slings your arm over his chest. You use his shoulder as a pillow and glance over to see both of your partners already passed out on Nero’s bed, snoring lightly. He mumbles something that sounds like 'lightweights’, and it’s the last thing you remember hearing before you doze off yourself.


End file.
